Plastic Bitch
by Aka-tan
Summary: La création de Cyborg Noodle par Murdoc Niccals. Léger Murdoc x Cyborg Noodle.


Me voilà de retour avec une fanfiction sur Gorillaz, l'un de mes groupes préférés ! Cela faisait un bout de temps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux. Seulement, je n'avais pas trouvé l'angle. Il fallait qu'il y ait Murdoc, c'était impératif, car _Murdoc is God_, déjà, et surtout, c'est mon préféré x) Voici avant tout une petite fiche avant de vous laisser lire cet OS ^^  
**Titre: **Plastic Bitch  
**À propos du titre: **Oui, c'est un jeu de mots vaseux sur le titre de l'album Plastic Beach. J'ai honte mais c'est comme ça.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Gorillaz est la propriété de Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett. Merci à eux *_*  
**Pairing: **Un léger Murdoc x Cyborg Noodle sur fond de Murdoc x Noodle, mais sachez que je n'aime pas trop les pairings Gorillaz...  
**Note: **J'ai bien conscience que cet OS n'est pas un chef-d'oeuvre. Mais voilà, cette idée m'est venue, comme ça, sur la base de ce jeu de mots vu et revu. Et puis comme Murdoc n'est qu'un obsédé et Cyborg Noodle une créature magnifique... il fallait bien qu'on éclaircisse les choses ! x) Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Plastic Bitch**

Des jambes qui paraissaient interminables, une taille si fine qu'elle en rendrait jalouses les misérables minettes pré-pubères, un visage de lolita meurtrière, tel était le magnifique fruit de plusieurs mois de travail. Murdoc Niccals contempla son œuvre, un sourire sardonique étirant ses lèvres. Il avait sous les yeux une reproduction quasi-parfaite de Noodle, version robotique. Bien sûr, le bassiste y avait ajouté sa petite touche personnelle. Le cyborg n'était pas qu'une simple réplique de l'adolescente, mais une version armée jusqu'aux dents et également une interprétation plus ou moins libre du caractère de la jeune japonaise.

Murdoc avait des idées bien arrêtées la concernant. Tel Pygmalion, il l'avait conçue de manière à la rendre parfaite à ses yeux. La jeune fille naïve était alors devenue une nymphette attirante et démoniaque. Une Noodle provocante et mature, aux réactions plus sanguines encore que celles de son créateur. C'était l'aboutissement des pensées les plus secrètes de ce cher Murdoc, qui avait été surpris des qualités physiques de sa petite protégée, l'adolescence venue. Notre sataniste n'était pas connu pour ses valeurs morales, mais pour une fois, il s'était bien gardé de céder à ses pulsions. Noodle était comme leur fille, à lui et ses deux acolytes. Il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre le moindre écart – son nez avait été bien trop amoché par Russel alors qu'il avait couché avec Paula, une fille majeure ET consentante ! Dès que la jeune guitariste eût commencé à avoir des formes, et eût troqué son look de garçon manqué pour des mini-shorts et des débardeurs, le leader du groupe n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver _damn hot, freaking sexy_ etc. Évidemment, si la jeune fille ne lui était pas parvenue par FedEx à l'âge de dix ans et qu'il ne l'avait pas élevée, il n'aurait manqué aucune occasion de la faire sienne. Seulement voilà, la fine once de raison qu'il restait en lui avait agi au bon moment et l'en avait empêché.

La disparition de l'adolescente aux suites d'_El Mañana_ l'avait touché plus que prévu. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait une réelle affection pour quelqu'un. Cette petite… ils s'y étaient attachés, les trois. Dire qu'au départ, Murdoc la considérait comme un pot-de-colle casse-pieds qui leur apporterait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose… Il avait dû finir par admettre que, exceptionnellement, Russel avait eu raison en voulant la garder auprès d'eux. Elle était une excellente guitariste, parolière et chanteuse, en plus de maîtriser les arts martiaux comme personne.

Il avait donc pris la décision de retourner sur les lieux du crash de l'Île au Moulin et récolté de minuscules fragments de peau et quelques mèches de cheveux, persuadé qu'il pourrait en tirer avantage.

La réalisation d'une pièce telle que Cyborg Noodle était bien plus que ce qu'il avait escompté. Maintenant qu'elle était là, à portée de main, il ressentait ce plaisir malsain, ce sentiment de surpuissance qui l'élevait presque au rang de dieu. Il avait créé un être animé, ce n'était pas rien ! Tout était prêt, il n'y avait plus qu'à la réveiller. Il referma solidement le visage synthétique par-dessus le squelette de métal, arrangea quelques mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme et envoya une puissante décharge électrique dans le corps robotique. Il s'éloigna légèrement et admira avec fierté sa création prendre forme. Une lueur jaune éclaira les orbites du cyborg, pour finalement laisser place à un regard sombre et avide. Le corps de Cyborg Noodle fut pris de convulsions, puis se redressa en position assise. La tête effectua une rotation de 180 degrés avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Les yeux de Murdoc sondèrent en détail le corps de son œuvre. Pour lui, elle était encore plus désirable que Noodle. Cela avait un côté rassurant, au fond. Le regard lubrique du quarantenaire se promenait sans pudeur aucune sur chaque parcelle de l'anatomie, pourtant couverte, du cyborg. La fierté d'un père, la passion d'un amant, et son habituel attrait pour la chair, tous ces sentiments s'entremêlaient, s'entrechoquaient, dans l'esprit de Murdoc. À la vue de sa Galatée, de cette Plastic Bitch, comme il se délecterait de l'appeler, le bassiste comprit soudain que les belles années de Gorillaz n'étaient, finalement, pas derrière eux…


End file.
